F.C. Copenhagen/import
Football Club Copenhagen (Danish: F.C. København, or FCK in short) is a professional Danish football club in Copenhagen, Denmark. F.C. Copenhagen plays in the Danish Superliga and is one of the most successful clubs in Danish football: it is also the highest-ranking Scandinavian club in the UEFA team rankings list, currently the 45th best club in Europe. The club is also currently ranked as the 43rd best club in the world by the IFFHS. F.C. Copenhagen has won ten Danish Superliga championships, five Danish Cup trophies, and the Scandinavian tournament Royal League twice. They qualified for the 2006–07 edition of the UEFA Champions League, the first time in the club's history. Three years later they became the first Danish club to ever reach the knockout stage of the Champions League. Copenhagen was founded in 1992, through the amalgamation of fifteen-time Danish football champions Kjøbenhavns Boldklub and seven-time Danish football champions Boldklubben 1903. Copenhagen plays its matches at the Parken Stadium, which also serves as the venue for Denmark national football team matches. Since its founding, Copenhagen has had a fierce rivalry with Copenhagen suburban club Brøndby IF, and the so-called "New Firm" games between the two sides have attracted some of the biggest crowds in Danish football history. Players :For full season squads see 2013–14 F.C. Copenhagen season Current squad Players out on loan Reserves & Youth teams :See F.C. Copenhagen Reserves and Youth Team Hall of fame :This list is according to a fan vote, which was held during the winter of 2006. Other notable former players :For full list of players, see List of F.C. Copenhagen players Captains Staff Current technical staff Ståle Solbakken}} Brian Riemer}} Anton Scheutjens}} Anders Storskov}} Jesper Løvind Andersen}} Morten Grahn}} Carsten V. Jensen}} Lars Højer}} Michael Mio Nielsen}} Sune Smith-Nielsen}} Managerial history There have been eight different permanent and two caretaker managers of FCK since 1992. One of the caretakers (Kim Brink) has managed the club in three separate times. The longest-running manager is Ståle Solbakken (2006–2011), who also managed the most games for FCK. The only non-Scandinavian to manage FCK was Roy Hodgson, before Ariël Jacobs took over in the start of the 2012/2013 season. The most successful permanent manager, using win percentage, was also Ståle Solbakken at 58.47 percent, and Christian Andersen is FCK's least successful (0 percent). Andersen is also the shortest-running permanent manager of FCK and received only a single match before he was fired. Honours *'Superligaen' **'Champions' (10): 1993, 2001, 2003, 2004, 2006, 2007, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2013 **''Runner-up'' (4): 1994, 2002, 2005, 2012 **''3rd placed'' (2): 1998, 2008 *'DBU Pokalen' **'Winners' (5): 1995, 1997, 2004, 2009, 2012 **''Runner-up'' (3): 1998, 2002, 2007 *'Danish League Cup' **'Winners': 1996 **''Runner-up'' (2): 2005, 2006 *'Danish Super Cup' **'Winners' (3): 1995, 2001, 2004 *'Ørestad Cup' **'Winners' (2): 2000, 2002 *'Kings Cup' **'Winners': 1994 European performances *'UEFA Champions League' **2nd qualifying round: 2004–05 **2nd/3rd qualifying/Play-off round: 1993–94, 2001–02, 2003–04, 2007–08, 2009–10, 2011–12, 2012–13 **Fourth in group: 2006–07, 2013–14 **Round of 16: 2010–11 *'UEFA Europa League' **First round: 1994–95, 2002–03, 2005–06 **Second round: 1992–93, 2003–04 **Third round: 2001–02 **Fourth in group: 2007–08 **Third in group: 2011-12, 2012-13 **Round of 32: 2008–09, 2009–10 *'UEFA Cup Winners' Cup' **First round: 1995–96 **Second round: 1997–98, 1998–99 *'UEFA Intertoto Cup' **Fifth in group: 1993 **Second in group: 1996 **Group winners: 1992 **Second round: 1999 *'Royal League' **'Winners' (2): 2004–05, 2005–06 **''Runner-up'': 2006–07 External links * UEFA Profile * FC Copenhagen formations at Football-Lineups * FC Copenhagen at Transfermarkt * FC Copenhagen: From pipe dream to European success Category:F.C. Copenhagen Copenhagen, F.C.